secret
by keilantra almeta
Summary: . "Kau memang tidak berubah Chery. Kau lebih bisa berdandan dibanding Sakura." /"Tenang saja pig, kau tidak akan menyesal ikut dalam permainanku kali ini. Dan kau harus memanggilku Sakura, bukan Chery saat di sekolah."/ "Memangnya siapa yang ingin kita taklukkan kali ini?" /"Ini seperti permaian catur Ino." / "Bukankah kita butuh pion-pion sebelum melawan raja."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Nurhychan

Happy reading!

Sakura memandang bosan orang-orang yang ada di pesta salah satu kolega bisnis mamanya. Orang-orang nampak dengan stelan jas dan gaun yang nampak elegan. Suara tawa dan obrolan tentang hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari bisnis memenuhi pendengaran Sakura. Sakura merasa bosan, dan memikirkan cara untuk dapat segera keluar dari acara yang membosankan ini. Dia kemudian melihat isi tasnya, keningnya mengerut saat tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, merutuki sifatnya yang pelupa. Kalau begini, dia tidak akan bisa kabur dengan cepat seperti rencananya. Sakura menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh tamu yang ada, mencoba mencari-cari orang yang mungkin dia kenal. Namun, hasilnya nihil, tak satupun orang yang dia kenal tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya sakura dengan wajah gugup, setelah setengah jam melakukan pencariannya, Sakura akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Seorang cowok tinggi dengan stelan jas hitam, dengan model rambut emo yang nampak mencuat ke belakang namun tidak mampu menutupi ketampanannya. wajah yang nampak dingin, dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat, hidung yang mancung. Tubuh dengan tinggi sekitar 175 menjadi perhatian dari banyak gadis yang menghadiri pesta.

"Mau apa kau?" cowok itu menatap gadis yang mengganggunya dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia mengamati Sakura yang nampak semakin gugup. Sakura yang mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah, begitupun dengan gelang bewarna perak dengan batu-batuan merah kecil yang menghiasinya. Begitupun dengan gelang, highheels dan bando kecil dengan warna perak mengkilap dengan batu-batu kecil yang menghiasnya. Sepertinya itu merupakan pasangan dari gelang yang dipakai gadis itu. cowok itu kemudian memperhatikan wajah cewek di hadapannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan pokaus, wajah putih bersih, bola mata berwarna hijau emerald serta hidung mancung dan bibir tipis dengan warna natural itu cukup untuk menjauhkan cewek itu dari kategori jelek. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

"Apa aku bisa meminjam hpmu?" tanya Sakura setelah mampu mengatasi sedikit kegugupannya.

"maaf, aku tidak biasa memberi nomorku pada cewek sembarangan." Jawab cowok itu angkuh. Dia kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

Sakura yang panik, kemudian menarik lengan cowok itu. "a..aku cuma ingin menelfon temanku untuk menjemputku." Ujar Sakura kemudian segera menunduk.

"Temanmu?" cowok itu menaikkan alis kirinya mendengar kalimat Sakura. Dia mendengus menahan kesal, karena dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari beberapa tamu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini, jika kau sampai membohongiku, kau akan tau akibatnya." Cowok itu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesal setelah memberi handphonenya pada cewek yang sukses membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang merupakan bintang utama dalam pesta. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan mengamati salah satu tamu ah atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya yang nampak kesal. Terbukti dari caranya yang mengepulkan asap rokok dengan bentuk lingkaran, salah satu kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal. Lelah menunggu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat lawan bicaranya yang tak mengubris pertanyaannya. Dia kemudian tertarik memperhatikan arah pandang sahabatnya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum geli melihat cewek yang memegang benda kesayangan sahabatnya tersebut. Sesuatu yang langka atau mungkin pertama kalinya Naruto saksikan selama hidupnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin geli adalah cewek itu nampak begitu polos dengan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Seperti sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang amat sulit.

Mereka yang hanya terpisahkan kolam renang, membuat cowok itu mampu mengawasi pergerakan cewek yang sedang memegang benda kesayangannya. Dengan kesal dia melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah setengah jam, dan cewek itu masih terlihat kebingungan. Dia kemudian menekan puntung rokoknya ke ubin, cukup sudah, batas kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

"Aduh, berapa ya nomornya?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kemudian kembali menekan nomor yang dia harap adalah nomor sahabatnya. Karena terlalu fokus pada hp yang ada di tangan kanannya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang menyenggol bahu kirinya. Karena kehilangan fokus, Sakura berusaha tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun hal yang lebih buruk terjadi di luar dugaannya. Hp yang tadinya masih tergenggam di tangan kirinya melayang dan sukses tercebur ke kolam renang. "Handphonenya." Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi horor.

BYUUUUURRRR

Beberapa detik setelah handphone itu tercebur, Sakura menahan nafas saat mendengar suara air yang tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap seseorang yang muncul ke permukaan air. Seketika itu juga aliran darahnya serasa berhenti, Sakura menahan nafas saat bertatapan dengan mata hitam pekat yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah dan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi. Sakura kemudian melangkah mundur, 4 langkah. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan saat ini olehnya adalah kabur dari hadapan cowok itu dengan cepat.

"BERHENTI." Teriak cowok itu lantang, dan cukup untuk membuat Sakura membatalkan niatnya sejenak untuk pergi. "Kemari!" perintah cowok itu pelan, membuat Sakura memberanikan diri mendekat kemudian berjongkok di hadapan cowok itu dengan tatapan takut. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

" kau akan menyesal telah berurusan denganku." Bisiknya pelan disertai seringai puas melihat mata Sakura yang membulat disertai keringat di pelipisnya. "Sasuke Uchiha, nama yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan setelah ini." Bisiknya lagi dan membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan, dia kemudian berdiri dan segera lari dengan perasaan kacau balau.

**TBC**

Gomen, kalo ceritanya gak menarik. Soalnya saya masih newbie. Arigatou udah bersedia ngeluangin baca. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Keilantra Almeta

Happy reading!

"INO" Teriak Sakura saat melihat sahabat baiknya Ino Yamanaka di koridor sekolah.

Ino menatap geli sahabatnya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah riang. Sangat mudah untuk mengenali sahabatnya yang selalu mengenakan asesories yang selalu identik dengan warna merah tersebut.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino begitu Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba. Itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura sejak smp jika dia sedang sedih atau mendapat masalah.

"aku takut." Jawab Sakura pelan. Dari nada suInonya yang lemah, menunjukkan bahwa dia cukup tertekan sekarang.

"Ingin cerita?" Ino mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan hati sahabatnya tersebut. Ino memang sudah menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, karena dia dan Sakura merupakan anak tunggal. Mereka saling mengisi kekosongan hati dimana mereka kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka yang sibuk dengan bisnis. Khususnya Sakura, dimana ibunya selalu sibuk dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan beberapa pelayan.

"Iya." Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menarik tangan Ino ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Semalam aku mencari masalah dengan seseorang." Ujar Sakura memulai ceritanya. Halaman belakang sekolah memang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Sakura untuk bercerita.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku meminjam handphone salah seorang tamu, kemudian handphonenya tercebur ke kolam renang." Lanjut Sakura dengan wajah murung. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di benaknya ekspresi cowok yang entah siapa namanya. Karena terlalu shock Sakura melupakan namanya.

Ino menahan senyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut. "Memang handphone itu bisa tercebur sendiri?"

"Ada seseorang yang menabrakku, dan handphonenya lepas dan terjun bebas ke kolam renang." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya karena Ino yang menanggapi ceritanya dengan bercanda.

"OK, pemilik handphone itu cewek atau cowok?" Sakura kemudian mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa membuat Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"cowok."

"Apakah dia tampan?" goda Ino begitu mengetahui korban dari keteledoran sahabatnya itu ternyata seorang laki-laki.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sakura kemudian menjawab dengan antusias. "Iya, ehm kalau di anime dia mirip Gray Fullbuster." Ujar Sakura dengan pose berpikir.

"Ampun, apa tidak ada tokoh dunia nyata yang lebih masuk akal?" Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perumpamaan Sakura yang tidak jauh dari tokoh anime favoritnya.

"Dia menakutkan."

"Apa kau sudah minta maaf?"

"Tidak. aku tidak berai ketika dia menunjukkan tatapan menakutkan padaku, dan dia juga membisikkan namanya di telingaku." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, perasaan resah terus menghantuinya.

"Namanya siapa?" kejar Ino yang sepertinya sudah mulai memahami kenapa ini terasa berat untuk Sakura.

"Aku Lupa." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah murung. "kau sendiri tau aku kesulitan mengingat hal yang membuatku shock." lanjutnya dengan nada getir. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Ino kemudian memeluk Sakura, mengusap punggungnya pelan. Dugaannya benar, Sakura pasti melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya shock. Semenjak trauma pada masa lalunya yang selama ini selalu membayanginya. Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sakura kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu." Ino menghela nafas lega, saat tidak mendapati pergerakan berarti dari Sakura. Selalu seperti ini, setelah menangis, Sakura akan tertidur. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang ada di tangan kirinya, sepertinya dia harus bolos lagi saat jam pelajaran pertama.

"Sakura, kepala sekolah mencarimu." Ujar Kiba salah seorang teman sekelas Sakura dan Ino.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ino yang terlihat bingung. Di sampingnya Sakura masih terdiam, tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kiba barusan.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Kiba cuek.

"Perlu ketemani?" tanya Ino pelan. Dia masih khawatir melihat Sakura yang nampak murung.

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi dulu." Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino memandang kepergian Sakura dengan perasaan resah, entah kenapa dia jadi tidak terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, perasaan resah Sakura kini juga mempengaruhinya. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar tidak terjadi hal buruk di masa mendatang. Ino hanya berhInop Sakura bisa lepas dari rasa traumanya, kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Permisi, apa Tsunade- _sama _mencari saya?" tanya Sakura setelah mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Iya, Sakura. aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu."

Sakura merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan keluar dari mulut kepala sekolah sebentar lagi. Melihat sebuah amplop yang dipegang oleh kepala sekolah di tangan kanannya. "Ada apa Tsunade sama?" Sakura merasa jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat menantikan penjelasan sang kepala sekolah.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Ujar Tsunade sang kepala sekolah dengan raut wajah menyesal. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak tega mengatakan ini pada Sakura.

"Apa aku dikeluarkan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum kecut.

"tidak, kami hanya bisa memberikan surat rekomendasi untuk memungkinkanmu diterima di sekolah lain yang lebih bagus dan cocok denganmu." Ujar Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah. "Ibumu sudah menyetujuinya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan terakhir dari kepala sekolah,ibunya sudah mengetahui ini. Ibunya yang super sibuk dengan bisnisnya itu, yang entah sekarang berada dimana dengan entengnya menerima keputusan itu tanpa mau berkompromi dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura kemudian mengambil amplop tersebut dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Ino yang melihat Sakura berlari dengan cepat dari ruangan kepala sekolah berusaha mengejarnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat melihat Sakura menaiki mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang anda katakan pada Sakura?" tanya Ino saat dia berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Jika tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, maka sumber yang paling mengetahui penyebab Sakura semakin kacau adalah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia dikeluarkan." Jawab Tsunade kalem. "kamu juga pasti mengetahui alasan kami mengambil keputusan ini."

"Dia masih bisa berubah Tsunade- sama." Ujar Ino dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ini sudah setahun Ino, dan kami tidak bisa memberi toleransi lebih dari itu." Tsunade sepertinya tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Saya pikir kalian harusnya lebih bisa menyikapinya dengan lebih bijak, tapi ternyata saya salah."

"Kami sudah berusaha Ino, tapi nilai-nilai Sakura tetap tidak mengalami perubahan. Kalian sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah ini, jadi kami juga harus menghindari hal-hal yang dapat mempengaruhi reputasi sekolah ini."

Ino tersenyum masam. "reputasi yah?" Ino menatap kepala sekolahnya tersebut dengan pandangan jijik.

"Anda mengorbankan sahabat saya untuk reputasi kotor tersebut?"

"Keluar dari ruangan saya sekarang!" perintah Tsunade dengan wajah merah padam, dia sebetulnya kesal mendengar ucpan Ino yang terang-terangan menghinanya. Namun, mengingat ayah Ino yang merupakan donatur penting buat sekolah, dia membatalkan niatnya.

. "SIALAAN." Sakura kemudian meraih sebuah topeng, dan menangis dalam diam. Dia bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di pinggir sungai tersebut. Sebuah sungai yang dikelilingi dengan banyak pohon besar. Tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat yang memiliki kenangan yang indah antara Sakura dengan ayahnya. Saat Sakura menangis ayahnya membawanya ke tempat itu kemudian memberinya sebuah topeng dan menyuruh Sakura bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura yang disebut ayahnya dengan pohon kesedihan yang akan mengambil semua kesedihan itu untuk melindungi wajah Sakura agar tak ada seorangpun yang tau dia menangis dan suara sungai yang mengalir deras akan mengalahkan suara tangisan Sakura. Begitulah kenangan Sakura kecil dengan ayahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu ayah. Hiks..hiks.." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Teringat papanya yang sekInong entah berada dimana. Sakura merindukan papanya yang kini telah berada di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya.

Sakura melangkah dengan gontai memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada apa nona Sakura?" tanya salah seorang pelayan Sakura yang bernama Chiyo. Melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat. Merawat Sakura sejak SMP sudah membuat Chiyo dapat mengetahui jika ada yang salah dengan majikannya tersebut.

"Aku lelah chiyo basan." Jawab Sakura singkat. Dia kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku ingin istirahat." Sakura kemudian melangkah melewati pelayannya tersebut yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. _**Istirahat dan menyusul ayah secepatnya. **_Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Non, apa perlu basan siapkan makan malam?" tanya Chiyo lagi saat Sakura hendak menaiki tangga, karena kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Tidak perlu basan, aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sakura kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga.

Salah satu pelayan setia keluarga haruno itu hanya bisa memandang majikannya dengan prihatin. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu dia sudah tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sehingga Sakura pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu. bahkan dia sendiri juga sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia melihat majikannya tersebut tersenyum bahagia. Kepergian ayahnya, dan ibunya yang selalu sibuk sedikit banyak merupakan penyebab utama hilangnya senyum itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. Keningnya mengerut saat tidak mendapati Sakura di kamarnya, dia kemudian berlari ke balkon, dan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Melihat Sakura yang duduk di sudut balkon dengan memeluk sebuah foto. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata namun pandangannya kosong.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat Sakura seterpuruk kemudian memeluk Sakura, "Udah yah, aku tau kau lelah. Kita tidur yah." Ajak Ino kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri dan menggiringnya ke tempat tidur.

Ino menghela nafas lega saat melihat Sakura tertidur, setidaknya dia tidak sampai terkena demam seperti biasanya. Dimana ketika dia merasa shock, sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin, dengan kepala dan sekujur wajahnya panas.

Keesokan paginya Sakura yang lebih dulu terbangun sedikit terkejut melihat Ino yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Dia pun menyingkap selimutnya dengan pelan, agar tidak mengganggu tidur Ino. Dia kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Ino, bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kau harus cepat ke sekolah." Ujar Sakura yang telah selesai dengan ritual mandinya dan telah berganti pakaian.

Ino mengucek pelan kedua matanya, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan malas. "aku masih mengantuk, hari ini aku ingin bolos saja." Gumam Ino kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Terserah. Tapi jangan menyalahkanku jika kau juga nanti dikeluarkan." Ujar Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah membangunkan Ino, karena Ino juga merupakan anak yang keras kepala, sekali dia mengatakan tidak maka itu adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak akan berubah.

"hmmm" gumam Ino ditengah tidurnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar. Dia ingin membantu chiyo basan membuat sarapan.

Ino tersenyum manis pada Sakura yang telah menantinya di meja makan. "Selamat pagi nyonya Sakura Haruno."

"Berhenti tersenyum nona tukang tidur!" ujar Sakura saat Ino duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Hei, harusnya kau senang aku disini menemanimu." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan sangat senang jika ini tidak mengganggu sekolahmu nona Yamanaka Ino." Sakura kemudian menyenddokkan sesendok nasi goreng buatannya ke mulutnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan serius. "Aku yakin ayahmu tidak akan setuju dengan tindakanmu ini Ino. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu."

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku untuk merayu ayah untuk mewujudkan keinginanku." Balas Ino tak mau kalah. Dia menyantap sarapannya dengan penuh semangat. Seperti biasa dia tidak ingin kalah dalam adu argumen dengan Sakura.

Baru saja hendak membalas ucapan Ino, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara bel yang berbunyi. Ino yang hendak bangkit, dicegah oleh Sakura. "Lanjutkan sarapanmu. Biar aku saja yang membukanya."

"Memang Chiyo Basan kemana?" tanya Ino yang sejak tadi tidak melihat pelayan setia Sakura tersebut.

"Chiyo basan sedang belanja." Sakura kemudian bergegas untuk melihat tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Ibu tidak ada di rumah Shino- san." Ujar Sakura begitu mengetahui tamunya adalah salah seorang bawahan ibunya dari kantor pusat Haruno Corporation di Konoha.

"Saya kesini untuk berbicara dengan anda Sakura- san." Balas Shino tenang.

"Aa Silahkan masuk." Sakura sedikit bingung mendengar penuturan orang kepercayaan ibunya tersebut.

"Ibu anda sekarang masih berada di New York. Saya kesini untuk memberikan ini pada anda." Shino kemudian memberi sebuah amplop pada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian membuka amplop itu dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus tegang. "I...ini?" sakura menatap Shino dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Shino yang mengerti raut kebingungan di wajah Sakura, berujar tenang. "Itu berkas anda Sakura- San. Sekarang anda telah resmi terdaftar di Stanislaw Konoha High School."

Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya. Diremasnya berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Tanpa perlu bertanyapun Sakura tau ini semua adalah perintah ibunya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, berusaha meredam tangisnya. "Jadi kapan aku harus mulai belajar di sekolah baruku ini?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang harus mengubur mimpinya untuk lulus di Valeska Konoha High School, tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama dua tahun ini.

"Sekarang. Ini seragam anda." Shino kembali menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik yang baru Sakura ketahui adalah seragam barunya. Sakura benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga, apakah tidak ada waktu yang diberikan untuknya menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum menginjakkan kaki di salah satu sekolah elit di konoha tersebut.

Ino memandang Sakura prihatin, saat ini mereka sedang di kamar Sakura. Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya itu harus mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan secara beruntun selama beberapa hari ini. Sakura sepertinya masih belum siap untuk berbicara pada Ino.

"Aku berangkat Ino." Sakura yang telah siap dengan seragam barunya tersebut berpamitan pada Ino.

Sakura memandang malas lingkungan sekolah barunya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di Stanislaw. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya. "Permisi, apa kau bisa menunjukkan padaku ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis yang melintas di depannya.

"kau murid baru yah?" tanya cewek itu dengan senyum ramah. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban."Ikut aku, aku akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk megikutinya.

"Eh iya, kenalin aku Hinata Hyuga." Karena bosan dengan sikap Sakura yang diam, Hinata berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka mengingat ruangan kepala sekolah masih agak jauh.

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Balas Sakura singkat.

"Pindahan dari mana?"

"Dari Valeska Konoha High School."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura singkat sesaat sebelum memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sama-sama." Balas Hinata kemudian melangkah menjauh, untuk kemudian menuju ke kelasnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Anak-anak kalian hari ini kedatangan teman baru. Pindahan dari Valeska Konoha High School." Kalimat singkat dari Kurenai sensei selaku wali kelas dari kelas X11 IPA 1 tersebut, membuat anak-anak menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Aku sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura singkat, kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu bangku kosong yang telah disediakan untuknya, mengabaikan tatapan heran teman-teman barunya tersebut. Samar-samar dia mendengar beberapa anak berbisik kecil mengatakan dia cantik namun aneh. Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang di kelas itu yang menyeringai begitu mengetahui Sakura bergabung di kelas tersebut.

_Selamat datang di dunia kejam ini Sakura_

**TBC**

Gomen, kalo lanjutannya makin gaje. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Anak-anak kalian hari ini kedatangan teman baru. Pindahan dari Valeska Konoha High School." Kalimat singkat dari Kurenai sensei selaku wali kelas dari kelas X11 IPA 1 tersebut, membuat anak-anak menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajar mereka.**

"**Aku sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura singkat, kemudian melangkah menuju bangku kosong, mengabaikan tatapan heran teman-teman barunya tersebut. Samar-samar dia mendengar beberapa anak berbisik kecil mengatakan dia cantik namun aneh. Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang di kelas itu yang menyeringai begitu mengetahui Sakura bergabung di kelas tersebut.**

_**Selamat datang di dunia kejam ini Sakura**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Keilantra Almeta

Warning : AU/OOC, alur gaje

Happy reading!

"Sakura chan, apa kau masih mengingatku?" Sebuah suara dari arah kanan Sakura membuatnya menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa orang tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Aa, kau Hinata. Yang mengantarku tadi." Balas Sakura singkat.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ya, senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatannya karena Kurenai sensei, yang mengajar pelajaran kimia hendak memulai pelajaran.

"Sakura, silahkan maju ke depan. Selesaikan soal nomor 3." Perintah Kurenai sesaat setelah menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis.

Sakura menegang saat mendengar perintah senseinya tersebut, badannya kaku seketika. "Aku sensei?" tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan benar atau tidak. Jangan salahkan Sakura atas reaksinya tersebut, karena kimia merupakan pelajaran yang paling ia benci setelahmatematika dan fisika.

"Iya, aku menunjukmu Sakura." Jelas Kurenai.

Dengan berat hati, Sakurapun menuruti perintah senseinya tersebut. Viola, tepat seperti dugaannya, dia tidak mampu menyelesaikan soal itu dengan benar. "Gomen, sensei. Aku tidak begitu bisa dalam pelajaran kimia." Sakura menunduk sedih.

Kurenai tersenyum bijak menanggapi permintaan maaf Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Masih ada waktu untuk belajar sebelum ujian. Selama waktu itu, belajarlah untuk menguasai pelajaran ini."

Sakura terpaku mendengar tanggapan senseinya, tadinya dia berpikir akan mendapat cercaan karena kegagalannya. "Arigato sensei." Sakura kemudian melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jangan murung Sakura chan, aku bisa membantumu menguasainya jika kau tidak keberatan." Tawar Hinata.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku pikir dia adalah siswa yang pintae, namun ternyata dia sangat bodoh." Ujar Tayuya, salah satu teman sekelas Sakura. Jam istirahat telah tiba, Sakura sekarang bisa mendengar dengan jelas hinaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Bukankah Valeska Konoha High School juga sama terkenalnya dengan sekolah kita. Mungkin dia bisa masuk ke sekolah itu karena uang semata." Tanggap Shion, dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya. "Aku yakin, dia pasti membayar mahal untuk diterima disekolah ini."

"Iya, dan aku yakin dia hanya akan jadi sampah yang memalukan di kelas ini, dia hanya akan mempermalukan kita." Tayuya semakin gencar melancarkan hinaannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas sesaat mendengar hinaan menyakitkan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Menanggapi mereka sama saja membuang-buang energi, begitu menurutnya.

"Sakura chan, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Hinata yang juga tidak menanggapi hinaan yang dilontarkan Shion dan Tayuya.

"Baiklah." Sakura yang enggan mendengar ocehan kedua rubah betina itu akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Hinata.

"YO, SASUKE. KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?"

Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang asyik makan di kantin, terinterupsi oleh teriakan seseorang di belakang mereka.

Sasuke yang notabene sahabat dari pemilik teriakan cempreng itu kemudian mengambil tempat di depan Naruto yang telah melanjutkan acara makan ramennya.

"Hn. Aku baru selesai latihan dobe."

_Sasuke, sepertinya aku pernahmendengarnya._ Batin Sakura disela-sela acara makannya.

"Ada apa Sakura chan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sakura melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Hinata yang kemudian membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Namun yang sekarang menjadi objek perhatian mereka berdua adalah cewek yang berada di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa mereka berdua memperhatikan orang di sampingnya kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ah, perkenalkan ini Sakura Haruno, dia siswa baru di kelasku."

Sasuke menatap tajam pemilik rambut warna pink itu. Otak jeniusnya langsung bisa mengenali cewek itu, seringai mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya bergidik. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal menarik sebentar lagi.

"Sakura, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura kemudian menatap mereka sesaat. "Salam kenal Uchiha san, Uzumaki san" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Terlihat tidak suka karena cewek di hadapannya itu berani melupakannya.

"Eh, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura yang menampakkan raut bingung di wajahnya.

"Apa kau juga melupakanku?" Naruto yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut bertanya juga, sepertinya menarik untuk ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Sudah dia putuskan, jika Sasuke memulai permainan, maka diapun akan ikut serta dalam permainan tersebut. Naruto tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa keputusannya kelak akan menarik mereka dalam pusaran yang tak berujung.

"Wah, wah, kau keterlaluan Sakura chan, kami saja masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah cantikmu." Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke sedang menahan amarah di sampingnya mengabaikan tatapa peringatan dari Sasuke yang memerintahnya untuk tidak ikut campur, dan Naruto yang sudah kebal hanya membalas dengan tatapan menantang seolah memberi tau sasuke dia menolak, dan Sasuke ingin berbuat apa.

"Ah, kau juga. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak ingat." Sakura menunduk pelan.

"Akan kuberi kau beberapa petunjuk, apa kau mengingat benda ini?" tunjuk Sasuke pada smartphone putih yang ada di tangannya. "Pesta ulang tahun dan kolsm renang." Viola, Sasuke tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya itu terlihat pucat.

Tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Sasuke, Sakura kemudian menggeser kursinya pelan. kabur, dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari cowok di hadapannya tersebut. Namun, Sakura lagi-lagi harus merutuki nasib sialnya saat dia tersandung dan menyebabkan dia jadi objek perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin. Lututnya terasa sedikit perih karena terbentur cukup keras ke lantai.

"Dasar bodoh." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya begitu menyadari pemilik suara tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian berjongkok pelan, dan mengangkat dagu Sakura menggunakan telunjuknya, memaksa cewek itu menatapnya. "Ini adalah awal mimpi burukmu karena berani melupakanku. Ah,aku akan membuatmu menyesal pernah mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang tertutup poni. "Aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal pernah mengenalku Uchiha." Tantang Sakura dengan matanya yang balik menatap tajam ia terlihat berbeda dari orang yang tadi diancam oleh Sasuke. Dia terlihat seperti Sakura dengan kepribadian lain. Sakura merasa harus mempertahankan diri, walaupun nantinya dia akan semakin terjerat atau mungkin terjebak dalam permainan Sasuke. Ah, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut aksi pembalasan dari Sasuke, dengan alasan yang menurut Sakura sangat konyol. Sebuah handphone.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, segelas jus jeruk telah tersiram di kepala Sakura. "Itu balasan karena kau sudah berani menantang Sasuke." Shion yang merupakan pelaku dari penyiraman itu.

Sakura hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi ucapan Shion. Dia kemudian berdiri, dan meraih botol berisi sambal yang ada di sebuah meja di samping kanannya. Dia kemudian menarik kerah baju Shion dan menumpahkan sambal itu di kepala Shion. "Kau bertingkah seolah mengenalku dengan baik nona." Bisik Sakura di telinga kanan Shion.

Shion berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sakura, namun cengkraman Sakura sulit untuk ia lepaskan."Lepaskan aku."

"Baiklah sampah." Sakura kemudian mndorong Shion hingga Shion jatuh berlutut di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang dingin Shion. Dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Jadi kau ingin menantangku?"

"Anggap saja begitu Uchiha." Sakura kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Cegah Naruto begitu melihat Sakura hendak pergi.

Sakura kemudian berhenti sejenak, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya. Sakura terkesiap saat Naruto memakaikan switerya pada tubuh Sakura. "Setidaknya ini bisa mencegah tatapan liar mereka padamu." Ujar Naruto kemudian mendelik menatap cowok-cowok di kantin itu yang menatap Sakura peuh minat.

"Terima kasih." Sakura kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahya untuk keluar dari kantin.

"Hentikan ini Naruto!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dingin.

Naruto menyeringai pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Nikmati saja permainan ini teme, seperti biasa aku yang menjadi malaikat dan kau iblisnya. Permainan kali ini sepertinya akan menarik."

"Tenang saja, permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai besok." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum licik di wajahnya, berbagai kejutan menarik untuk Sakura sudah mengisi otaknya. Diapun tidak sabar untuk segera mengerjai Sakura.

"Sakura." Ujar Ino dengan wajah sumringah, ketika masuk ke kamar Sakura. "Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu."

Namun Sakura yang sedang bermain game, tetap tidak mengubris kehadiran Ino.

"Hei, kau mengacuhkanku Sakura."

"Berisik pig."

Ino seketika menegang, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia yakin mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu 1 tahun lalu.

"Che..Chery, kau kah itu?"

Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis pada Ino. "Lama tidak bertemu pig, apa kau merindukanku?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" mengacuhkan pertanyaan sahabat baikya itu, Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Aku menggantikannya, karena kelemahannya aku sekarang berada di hadapanmu." Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Chery alter Sakura yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Sakura. "Tenang saja, dia tidak tertidur sepenuhnya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengambil alih tubuh ini." Jelas Chery lagi yang membuat Ino menghela nafas panjang. Tak disangkanya kepindahan Sakura malah menyebabkan Chery alter Sakura terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama satu tahun.

"Jadi, kau pindah sekolah mengikutiku eh?" Chery terlihat senang saat membuka amplop yag tadi dibawa oleh Ino.

"Iya, aku muak dengan kepala sekolah yang mengeluarkanmu forehead." Ino bukannya memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti Sakura, namun dia memang telah terbiasa memanggil alter Sakura dengan sebutan forehead. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang cengeng, Chery adalah pribadi yang kuat. Dia bertindak seperti seorang kakak saat bersama Sakura, namun saat bersama Chery mereka adalah sahabat yang kompak.

Keesokan harinya Ino dan sakura bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ino memang segaja menginap untuk berangkat bersama. "Kau memang tidak berubah Chery. Kau lebih bisa berdandan dibanding Sakura." Komentar Ino saat melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Tenang saja pig, kau tidak akan menyesal ikut dalam permainanku kali ini. Dan kau harus memanggilku Sakura, bukan Chery saat di sekolah." Ino hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar permintaan Chery tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kita taklukkan kali ini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ini seperti permaian catur Ino." Sakura memoleskan lipgloss ke bibirnya dan menatap Ino dengan senyum licik. "Bukankah kita butuh pion-pion sebelum melawan raja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum misterius.

Ya, tanpa pion bukankah permainannya tidak akan seru.

**Tbc**

sakura disini itu mempunya 2 ego yang berbeda (alter ego), di mana masing2 ego mempunyai perasaan, kelakuan, kepribadian yang _exist_ secara berbeda. Ini disebut penyakit _**dissociative identity disorder**_ (DID)

**Gomen, kalo lanjutanya makin gaje, typo bertebaran. Review please! Biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya. **

**Special thanks to :**

**Ntika blossom, desy paramitha26, Huthagaway, Mina Jasmine dan lee.**

**Makasih udah nyempetin baca and review. Chap sebelumya emang banyak kesalahan, karena itu file lama yang aku edit dengan ganti nama tokohnya. Chap ini baru ak tulis, jadi gak akan ada lagi salah penulisan nama tokoh. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Tenang saja pig, kau tidak akan menyesal ikut dalam permainanku kali ini. Dan kau harus memanggilku Sakura, bukan Chery saat di sekolah." Ino hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar permintaan Chery tersebut.**

"**Memangnya siapa yang ingin kita taklukkan kali ini?" tanya Ino penasaran.**

"**Ini seperti permaian catur Ino." Sakura memoleskan lipgloss ke bibirnya dan menatap Ino dengan senyum licik. "Bukankah kita butuh pion-pion sebelum melawan raja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum misterius.**

**Ya, tanpa pion bukankah permainannya tidak akan seru.**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Keilantra Almeta

Warning : AU/OOC, alur gaje

Happy reading!

Chery dan Ino melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Mereka yang kali ini datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan sempurna tentunya. Chery kali ini datang dengan rambutnya yang dia ikat dengan rambut yang diikat dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Wajahnya juga ia poles dengan olesan make up tipis. Sedikit berbeda dengan Sakura, Chery dengan mudahnya tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, Ino juga terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang ia urai dan bando manis berwarna perak menghiasi rambutnya. Mereka dengan mudahnya mendapat fans dari kalangan junior dan senior. Ino tersenyum puas saat melihat mereka sudah mendapatkan banyak fans bahkan di hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di Stanislaw. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya forehead?" bisik Ino di telinga kanan Chery.

"Tenang saja, aku punya rencana menarik saat mata pelajaran olahraga, hari ini adalah praktek renang."

"Aano Sakura-chan, apa aku boleh meminta nomor hpmu?" Chery tersenyum mendengar permintaan salah seorang fans barunya tersebut.

"Kau berasal dari kelas berapa?" tanya Chery memastikan. Sepintas dia mengingat melihat cowok di hadapannya itu keluar dari kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

" AKU LEE, DARI XII IPA 1." jawab Lee bersemangat, membuat Sakura dan Ino sweatdrop.

Chery kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kiri Lee. "Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bagaimana?" bisik Chery kemudian menatap wajah Lee yang sudah memerah.

"A..apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Lee dengan senyum merekah. Bayangan dirinya yang bisa mengobrol panjang dengan Sakura telah menari-nari di benaknya.

"Terima ini, dan kau harus melakukan intruksi yang kutuliskan dalam kertas yang ada di dalam plastik ini." Sakura kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil pada Lee.

"Ya, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu. Jika kau gagal, harapanmu akan berakhir saat itu juga, dan aku tidak akan pernah bicara denganmu lagi." Ancam Chery disertai senyum manis di wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang merayu Lee untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, namun setelah itu memberinya ancaman disaat yang bersamaan. "Kau benar-benar licik, memanfaatkan dia yang begitu polos." Ujar Ino setelah mereka meninggalkan Lee yang masih mematung di tempatnya dengan memeluk erat plastik yang diberikan Chery.

"Dia yang menawarkan dirinya untukku. Aku tidak menyangka rencanaku hari ini akan berjalan dengan mudah."

"Jangan terlalu senang Sakura, kita belum bisa memastikan apakah rencanamu akan berhasil kali ini." Ino bukannya meragukan rencana Chery yang ia yakin telah direncanakan sahabatnya itu dengan baik. Namun, Ino perlu memastikan bagaimana karakter cowok yang akan dihadapi Chery. Mendengar cerita Chery tentang insiden di kantin, Ino sangsi jika cowok itu akan diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya dikerjai oleh Chery.

"Aku sudah siap Pig, aku juga penasaran apa yang telah disiapkannya untukku." Chery kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuklah, kau belum tau dimana kelasmu. Aku harap kita tidak sekelas, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Apa kau melupakan kemampuanku dalam bernegosiasi." Ujar Ino bangga.

Chery tertawa mendengar kalimat Ino yang terdengar begitu percaya diri. "Iya, aku percaya. Kau yang berada disini sekarang adalah salah satu buktinya."

"Sampai jumpa, aku harap nanti ada pertunjukan menarik yang kau suguhkan untukku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah permainannya akan menarik atau membosankan." Chery kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Chery akhirnya tiba, jam pelajaran olahraga dimana akan ada praktek renang di kolam renang indoor, salah satu fasilitas olahraga yang ada di stanislaw. Matanya menelusuri semua siswa kelas XII IPA 1 yang akan melakukan praktek renang. Chery tersenyum senang saat melihat Sasuke melihat Sasuke, sepertinya ini memang keberuntungannya karena jadwal kelas IPA 1 dan IPA 2 yang mendapat jadwal yang sama untuk mata pelajaran olahraga. _Kau akan mendapat kejutan menarik Uchiha. _Batin Sakura senang.

"Dasar cewek murahan, beraninya kau menatap Sasuke-kun." Shion yang menangkap basah Sakura menatap Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal dan juga benci karena Sakura telah mempermalukan ia saat di kantin.

Sakura kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan dia letakkan di depan dadanya. "Ini adalah mataku, kemanapun aku mengarahkannya bukanlah hal yang perlu kau permasalahkan."

"Tentu saja aku akan mempermasalahkannya, karena kau telah lancang menatap Sasuke." Balas Shion tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Chery.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu kemarin."

"SASUKEEEE"

Chery dan Shion yang sedang asyik berdebat, kompak menolehkan kepala mereka pada Lee yang berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan megoleskan sesuatu pada hidungnya.

Sasuke yang masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Lee, hanya bisa menatap Lee dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu detik berikutnya dia merasakan hidungnya memanas . "AARGHH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?" Teriak Sasuke kalap. Kemudian mengejar Lee yang lari ketakutan dan melompat ke kolam renang.

Sasuke yang sudah dikuasai emosi, tidak bisa menahan beberapa tetes air mata menetes dari kedua matanya karena rasa panas yang menjalar di hidungnya. Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang dioleskan Lee ke hidungnya. Itu adalah balsem. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, ingin rasanya melompat ke kolam renang dan menghajar Lee yang telah menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha.

"HAHAHA, kau menangis karena hal seperti itu Uchiha. Tak kusangka kau selemah itu." ejek Chery dari seberang kolam renang yang memisahkan mereka.

"Apa ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang pada Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" Chery tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia sangat menikmati raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau akan membayar ini." Geram Sasuke kemudian menatap Shion seolah memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Shion yang mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Shion kemudian mendekati Sakura yang masih menikmati kemenangannya. Namun tawa itu tidak bertahan lama, saat dia merasakan ada dua orang yang memegangi lengan kiri dan lengan kanannya.

Srek..srek..

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan horor saat mendapati Shion dengan sebuah gunting di tangan kanannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia sudah melihat rambutnya yang bertebaran di lantai. "KAU.." Teriak Chery murka, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Tayuya dan Sara.

"Ini adalah balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin, dan aku bersyukur Sasuke-kun memberiku ide untuk melakukan ini padamu." Ujar Shion yang kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan gunting di tangan kanannya menari dan merenggut sebagian rambut kesayangan Sakura tersebut.

Ino yang melihat Sakura terdesak segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Namun, dia terlambat, rambut Sakura sudah sepenuhnya terpotong hingga sebatas bahu. Tanpa ragu, Ino menghampiri Shion dan menamparnya dengan keras. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN." Air mata Ino menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dia lebih kesal lagi saat melihat teman-teman Sakura yang seharusnya bisa mencegah hal ini malah diam saja. Dia kemudian menarik rambut Shion dengan keras. Dan akhirnya pertengkaran mereka tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Aksi tarik rambut, dan kuku-kuku mereka yang panjang juga turut andil.

Tayuya dan Sara yang puas melihat pekerjaan mereka berhasil, melepaskan Sakura yang telah berhenti memberontak. "Kalian sungguh berani melakukan ini padaku." Gumam Chery pelan, dia kemudian berdiri membersihkan tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memegang rambutnya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya bitch." Balas Tayuya, kemudian memandang remeh Sakura.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Tayuya, Sakura menarik tangan Sara dan mendorongnya ke kolam renang. Dia kemudian meraih gunting yang yang telah tergeletak di lantai.

"A..apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tayuya sedikit tegang melihat Chery menghampirinya dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan gunting ini?" Chery kemudian berlari menghampiri Tayuya yang sepertinya berniat untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, akan kutunjukkan padamu arti dari bitch yang kau ucapkan padaku tadi." Sakura tanpa ragu menggunting pakaian renang yang dikenakan Tayuya.

"A...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Tayuya panik, namun Chery tetap bergeming dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah dia berhasil menggunting pakaian renang yang dikenakan Tayuya hingga kini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh Tayuya.

"See, sekarang siapa yang bitch disini?" Chery kemudian membuang gunting yang ada di tangannya ke kolam renang.

"Hentikan Ino, ayo pergi." Ino yang masih sibuk dengan Shion seketika menghentikan acara perkelahiannya dengan Shion. Mereka yang tadinya sibuk berguling-guling saling tarik rambut tidak sempat melihat acara pembalasan Sakura pada Tayuya. Dia hanya bisa tertegun melihat hasil pekerjaan Chery. "Wow. Kau memang mengerikan." Setelah itu dia kemudian melihat Tayuya melompat ke kolam renang."

"Kau lihat betapa mengerikannya sahabatku itu. jadi, berpikirlah seribu kali jika ingin berurusan dengannya." Ino menghempaskan kepala Shion ke lantai, kemudian mengikuti Chery yang telah masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gay, sang guru olahraga yang telat satu jam dari jadwal seharusnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei." Jawab mereka kompak. Sebelum guru olahraga yang kelewat semangat itu datang, mereka telah membereskan hal-hal yang dapat memancing kecurigaan senseinya itu. bukan apa-apa, mereka semua juga pasti akan mendapat masalah jika masalah perkelahian itu sampai diproses oleh guru.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pelan, menghampiri Chery yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja, mereka akan membayar mahal atas rambut kesayanganku yang telah mereka jadikan lelucon." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang belum terlampiaskan seluruhnya.

"Apa menurutmu ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Justru aneh jika dia tidak terlibat."

"Jadi Shion atau Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja keduanya akan mendapatkan balasan dariku." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Sasuke, kau ketinggalan tontonan menarik tadi." Naruto dengan semangat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Ck, ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang saat ini masih dalam mood yang sangat jelek karena ulah Lee.

"Kau tidak salah memilih lawan kali ini, dia sangat menarik." Komentar Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa tertariknya pada Sakura, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia begitu tertarik pada seorang wanita.

"Apakah dia menangis dan memohon pada Shion?"

"Oh, kau salah besar teme. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh tak ada setetes air matapun yang keluar dari matanya." Ujar Naruto yakin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto ragu, mecoba mencari kebohongan di kedua mata sahabatnya itu. namun, hasilnya nihil, kedua mata itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Jika memang begitu, sepertinya ini akan jadi permainan yang menarik Haruno Sakura."

**Tbc**

**hufft, chapter 4 akhirnya update, gomen kalo ceritanya malah jadi seperti ini. Makin gaje, aku buat sakuranya jadi kejam. #smirk**

**Eh, iya, aku pake pov Chery, karena yang lagi nguasain tubuh Sakura disini kan alternya. Jadi nanti juga bakal ada bagian Sakura bisa ngambil alih tubunya lagi. Chapter ini juga pendek, karena besok harus ngikutin final semester. Mungkin banyak typo bertebaran, lagi males ngecek ulang. -.- mind to review?**

**Yosh, saatnya balas review.**

**Asiyah Firdausi** Asyik ah klu sakura gk lemah. Terus lawan aja pens2 gilanya si sasuke. Update asapp sma panjangin words nya wkwkwk *di cipok sasuke – **aku juga suka Sakura yang kuat, di chap ini dianya malah aku bikin kejam. #pelukSakura**

**desypramitha26**aduuhhh q gk ngrti...ap mksdnya? chery? alter? aduh bkin psing – **alter itu kepribadian lain yang dimiliki seseorang, jadi disini Sakura punya kepribadian ganda. Alternya aku kasi nama Chery. **

**hanazono yuri** lanjuuuuut **– Ini udah dilanjut. ˄ˍ˄**

**Luca Marvell** apa penyebab sakura kenan did? apa gra2 ayahnya meninggal? apa karin bakal jd temennya sakura? kan udah biasa kalo karin jahatin saku mulu – **penyebabnya bakal aku jelasin di chapter selanjutnya. ˄ˍ˄**

**CherrySand1**Lanjut! **- Ini udah dilanjut. ˄ˍ˄**

**Mei Yagami** Wih, sugoii desu ne! XDD Lanjut senpai, update kilat yo. Aku suka sama Alter Ego-nya Sakura(y) – makasih, Ini udah diupdate XD aku juga suka. #pelukChery

**iSakuraHaruno1****, ****Ferona Gothloli****,** **EmeraldAI**BAGUUUUSSS _ LANJUT YA? – **Arigato, ini udah dilanjut. **

**rabie **Aaaa aku suka aku suka ceritanya ()づ  
Apalagi klo sifat sakura dr yg cengeng bsa brubah jd bengis XD  
Tp kepribadian ganda sakura emg dr lahir ato krn sesuatu ne author-san ._. – **wah, terima kasih, aku juga suka, makanya terinspirasi buat fict ini. Penyebab kepribadian ganda Sakura ak jelasin di next chapter yah. XD**

**Mina Jasmine** Wakakakaka...Kukira sakura-chan bakalan masuk ke sarang serigala, eh malahan dia yg tranformasi jadi serigala. Mengenai DID apakah ini yg dialami jun di SA kan? Ato sifat kyokai no kanatanya akihara? Haha jadi ingt sendiri.. Temen mina bilang, jasmine itu bisa menunjukkan 2 emosi berbeda di wktu yg sama(?) sepertinya mereka terlalu perhatian sm aku deh..

senpai-chan, gomenne aku lngsung review di chap 3.. Akhir2 ini internetnya jebol. Jadi kendala buat ke fanfiction... Tp seperti biasa, aku selalu keblabasan klo udah baca secret yg tak menyadari klo uda di ujung tanduk-_- wkwkwk..  
Lanjut author.. Ditunggu cerita yg makin seru_Huwaaa.. Besok senin udah msk hiks.. Tolong update secepatnya.. Arigatou, ja ne_ - **hoho, aku gak bisa ngebiarin Sakura ditindas Sasuke tanpa pembalasan. XD tentang DID yang dialami Sakura, ini mirip ama yang dialami Jun. Oh, aku suka banget alter.y Jun :D gak apa-apa, aku udah seneng kamu udah nyempetin buat review. Moga chap ini gak ngecewain. XXD**

**Anka-Chan** updateee :D – **Ini udah update, **

**uchiHAruno Cherry** senpai ceritany bgus banget...cepetan update ch slnjutny ya **– wah, makasih. Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan **

wow aq suka ide ceritanya keren dan aq suka saku sifatnya yang kuat bukan yg cengeng ,untuk seorang pemula fic ini cukup bgus cuma EYD nya ya di perhatikan dan untk pangilan nama seperti "Basan" in salah yg benar di kasih tanda penghubung kalaw ingin menambahkan suffix seperti"Ba-san" ,Oka-san, otou-san , Nii-san,Nee-san ,Sasuke-kun ,Ino-chan yah kurang lebih seperti it okey lanjut updet kilat . . . . – **Makasih senpai untuk sarannya. Ini pertama kalinya buat aku nulis fiction. makanya belom tau tentang aturan tentang penambahan suffix. **** tentang EYD, aku bakal selalu berusaha untuk ngurangin kesalahan penulisannya. Sekali lagi, makasih udah ngeluangin waktu buat ngasi review untuk fict ini. **


End file.
